ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Ribbon Army of Decepticons, Cobra, and Other Evils
The Red Ribbon Army of Decepticons, Cobra, and Other Evils are an army of evil in the All Star Cross Series led by former Dark One master Diamaouch. Diamaouch and Slyhtos seperated. Slyhtos became an evil that Bellithuselah can fight. Diamaouch, the silliest villain in the world, and the Beyonder, his master, assembles an amalgamation of the Red Ribbon Army, the Decepticons, the terrorist organisation Cobra, the Yeerks, the Klingons, the Romulans, Zombies, Daleks, Cybermen, Predators, Xenomorphs, Polluters, Rioters, Paedophiles, Terrorists, and other evils all across the globe. They became The Red Ribbon Army of Decepticons, Cobra, and Other Evils! Main Theme: Red Ribbon Army theme by Takayuki Miyauchi Mentor: *Slyhtos: Leader of the Dark Ones and mentor to the Red Ribbon. Leader: *Diamaouch: Silliest villain in the world. Always fails again and again and again. Decepticons: *Megatron: Leader of the Decepticons. *Starscream *Shockwave *Soundwave *Sentinel Prime: Now serving under the evil's order. Cobra: *Cobra Commander: Leader of Cobra. *Destro *Baroness *Storm Shadow *Firefly *Zartan Yeerks: *Visser Three: Having opressed rule of his home planet, Visser Three is leader of the Yeerks. Romulans: *Nero: Leader of the Romulans. Sith: *Darth Vader: Co-leader of the Sith. *Darth Sidious: Co-leader of the Sith. *Darth Maul *General Grievious *Dr. Raygar Warstar: *Admiral Malkor: Leader of the Warstar and the one destined to release Slyhtos. *Vrak *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Metal Alice *The Messenger The Ten Rings: *Aldrich Killian/The True Mandarin: Leader of the Ten Rings. *Trevor Slater: The Fake Mandarin. V.I.L.E.: *Carmen Sandiego: Leader of V.I.L.E. and Diamaouch's daughter. Dracula's Forces: *Dracula: Leader of his forces. *Death: Dracula's second-in-command. *Carmilla L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.: *Dr. Doofenschmirtz: Qualified enough to become leader of his group. Red Ribbon Army: *Commander Red: Leader of the Red Ribbon Army. Made a deal with Diamaouch in order to borrow his army's name. Team Rocket: *Jessie, James, and Meowth: Called leaders to each other. Masters of Evil: *Baron Zemo: Leader of the Masters of Evil. *Radioactive Man (Marvel) *Living Laser *Enchantress *Executioner *Loki *Ultron *Red Skull *Grey Gargoyle *Taskmaster Renegades: *Cy-Kill: Leader of the Renegades. *Crasher *Cop-Tur Neo-Sapiens: *Phaeton: Leader of the Neo-Sapiens. Black Widows: *Overlord: Leader of the Black Widows. Covered much of the world with his Spiral Zone. Toads: *KOMPLEX: Leader of the Toad Empire. *Toad Air Marshall *Toadborg United Alliance of Evil: *Dark Specter: Leader of the United Alliance of Evil. *Astronema: Leader once Dark Specter perishes. *Rita Repulsa *Lord Zedd *Master Vile *Divatox *King Mondo *Queen Machina Aquaphibians: *King Titan (Stingray): Leader of the Aquaphibians. Legion of Doom: *Lex Luthor: Leader of the Legion of Doom. *Giganta *Black Manta *Brainiac *Bizarro *Captain Cold *Gorilla Grodd *Cheetah (DC) *The Riddler *Solomon Grundy (DC) *Sinestro *The Scarecrow (DC) *Toyman Robot Masters: *Dr. Wily: Leader of the Robot Masters. *Cut Man *Guts Man Wicked Witches: *Evanora: Leader of the Wicked Witches. *Theodora/Wicked Witch of the West *Angelique Bouchard *Witch Hazel Death Eaters: *Voldemort: Leader of the Death Eaters. *Severus Snape *Wormtail *Bellatrix Le Strange Nighloks: *Master Xandred: Leader of the Nighloks. *Octoroo *Dayu *Deker *Serrator Negaverse: *Queen Beryl: Leader of the Negaverse. *Jadeite *Neflyte *Zoicite *Malachite/Kunzite Lord Business' Army: *Lord President Business: Leader of his army. Tries to destroy the Lego World. *Bad Cop Other Evils: *Kang the Conquerer *Doc Terror *Jafar *Hades *Cruella De Vil *HighRoller *Boingo *Mok Swagger *Holli Would *General Woundwort *Claudandus *Evil Martin Brisby *Evil Ryu *Sideshow Bob *Diesel 10 *Chick Hicks *Professor Z *Dr. Blowhole *Maleficent *King Candy *Mother Gothel *Captain Boomerang *The Trapster *The Phantom of the Opera *Venjix *Count Dregon *Grimlord *Kilokahn *Nightmare Moon *Mephiles the Dark *Baron Dark *Baron Harkonnen *Baron Silas Greenback *Pinhead *Freddy Krueger *Jason Voorhees *Samara *Hannibal Lecter *Chucky *The Commandos from Small Soldiers *Neff *Forrest Blackwell *Javert *Venger *Prince Lotor *Lothor *Ming the Merciless *Mesogog *Master Org *Flurious *Dai Shi *Bowser *Dr. Eggman *Darla Dimple *Ruber *Rasputin *Rothbart *Damien Thorn *Raoul Silva *John Harrison/Khan Noonien Singh *The Pinky and the Brain *Alameda Slim *M. Bison *Seth *Sephiroth *Tzekel-Kan *Ursula *Shere Khan *Shao Khan *Xayide *Lord Nebula *Skeleton King *Skeletor *Ganon *Hordak *Devilmon *Piedmon *Myotismon *Kagetora *Karuma *The Mother Fucker *The Yellow Bastard *Dr. Evil *Dr. Doom *Dr. K (Cubix) *Dr. X *Gideon Gordon Graves *Colonel Muska *Luke Castellan *Lyle Wainfleet *Colonel Quaritch *Governor Radcliffe *Dark Surfer *Master Blaster (Kidd Video) *Dick Dastardly *Gargamel *Red Ghost *Robbie Rotten *No Heart *Char Aznable *Scar *Zira *Makuta Teridax *Wrath-Amon *Grandmaster Meio *Pete *Lotso *Krulos *Genghis Rex *Miles Mayhem *Mumm-Ra *Mon-Star *T-Ray *Zorak *Zeebad *Davros *The Predator Chief *The Xenomorph Queen *Frieda (Happily N'Ever After) *Frieza *Thrax *Magneto *King Sombra *Queen Chrysalis *Trixie *Lord Darkar *Discord *Clayton *Captain Gantu *Lord Shen *Shendu *Tai Lung *Bad Rap *Dr. Piranoid *Stavros Garkos *General Parvo *Lawrence Limburger *Pizzazz *Snow Queen *White Witch *Grand High Witch *Odlaw *Space Phantom *The Controller (Marvel) *Silver Swan *Silver Sable *Silver Samurai *Raul Menendez *Al Negator *Psy-Crow *Grim Reaper (Marvel) *Chairface Chippendale *Evil Genius (Time Bandits) *Ransik *Diana Holo *The Kurgan *CB the Red Caboose *Sabertooth *Count Olaf *Nemesis (Saber Rider) *Chuckles the Silly Piggy *Sagat *Akuma *King Zarkon *Zartog *Gallaxhar *Galactor and Berge Katz *CATS (Zero Wing) *Lady Deathstrike *Agent Smith and all of his clones *Red Ribbon Soldiers *Evil Kung Fu Man *Suave Dude *Youkai Demons *Texas Pete *Blackthorn *Steele *Mr. Sinister *Cat R. Waul *Warren T. Rat *Yubaba *Imhotep *Oogie Boogie *Chronos *Kaiju *Kaijin *Emperor Yufo *Pharaoh Scaraba *Maestro Dizchord *Queen Beezara *Master Dragonflay *Sultan Virox *Mandrake (Epic) *Phineas T. Ratchet *Bun Bun *Captain Spaulding *Tron Bonne (double-spy) *Pokey Minch: A new villain that joined the RRAoDCaOE's Cause. Lair: *Haunted House: This haunted mansion hosts a champagne party recurringly, filled with villains. Master: *The Beyonder: He serves Satan now. Enemies: *Optimus Prime: Leader of the Academy of Heroes. *The U-Knights of Beastia Category:Villains Category:All Star Cross